Prophecy
by Belledandy
Summary: They met in a dream. Their unbreakable bond is trying to lead them to each other. But t won't be easy. Future has a lot in store for them. Will love be powerful enough to keep them together? IYKag, SessRin, and MkSang pairing
1. Prologue

Tokyo, Japan-1975  
  
"What do you see madam?" A very pregnant Lady Aya called to the oracle of the demon world.  
  
"Love" replied the oracle. "Your unborn son will have the greatest love of all time. His mate will bring the power that sleep within him."  
  
"What do you mean madam? Son? Power?" asked Lady Aya  
  
"In time you would know-everything will unfold on its own. But, I will tell you this-she's a miko like yourself. Their love is the key to the greatest power." replied the oracle as she disappear.  
  
A very stun Lady Aya stood in the middle of the palace garden. Suddenly it dawn to her that she has to tell her husband that they're going to have a son. She knows he will be please with the news and her older son will finally have a playmate. Please with her revelation, she started walking towards where her husband is. 


	2. Chapter 1

Twenty years later-Tokyo Japan  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!" Yell a very angry Miroku. Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend. He's a bit taller than Inuyasha. Not quite as handsome though, since he has a boyish look. Don't be fooled by his appearance – a big pervert! But, he's the peacemaker between the two. Since Inuyasha has quite a temper.  
  
A half a sleep Inuyasha looks at his very angry best friend with a sheepish smile and told him he'll meet him in the study room. He forgot that was supposed to meet Miroku for lunch two hours ago. But he's been having the dream again. The dream started as long he can remember. But it's been months since he had the dream. That's why it was hard for him to get up this morning since he long for the night till he meet her again even if it's only a dream. In his dreams, is this girl with long black hair, and a face that you can never forget.  
  
As Inuyasha got up from his bed he couldn't help be a bit irritated. Since his time with her is so limited as it is and they were about to kiss. "Damn Miroku" he muttered under his breath. Start talking to himself out loud. "I can really tell Miroku, gee buddy sorry I forgot I was suppose to meet with you since I was having a date with this girl in my dreams. I can't really tell any of my friends because I know I will never hear the end of it-specially my older brother found out. I can't really blame them. Who in their right mind would be obsessed with a girl they haven't met-let alone know if she even exist. WHY ME!"  
  
After twenty minutes of self-pity and in the same time day dreaming about meeting her in person (if she even exist –he thought to himself) he finally found his way to his best friend.  
  
As soon as he walked in the study room he heard "You made me wait two hours. I was so damn hungry. As I recall you went to bed early last night. SO WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SLEEPING?!?" Miroku went on and on as Inuyasha ring for food. He knows as soon his friend smell food his anger will subside.  
  
True to his nature, Miroku stop yelling as soon as the food arrived.  
  
"So you're not mad anymore" asked Inuyasha  
  
Well how can I be mad when I already have all this food?!? But, since I almost died from hunger you owe me big time buddy. Anyways, why were you still sleeping? It's been a while since you sleep that long"  
  
Inuyasha though ' of course its been a while since its been 2 years since I had the dream. Now I'm having again and I can't say I don't like it. I just feel complete with those short moments I have with her even only in sleep.' But then he's not about to say that. "I couldn't really sleep last night so I worked out a couple of hours last night -So it really worn me out"  
  
"Anyways, since we're not doing anything today we should go to the city. But you have to change into your human form. And maybe Sesshoumoru wanna join us"  
  
As soon as Miroku said Sesshoumoru's name he walked in with a confuse look on his face. The two younger men look at him with an odd look and said the same time "what's wrong" Inuyasha approach his brother and asked "you look like mom and dad told you that you're getting married tomorrow"  
  
Sesshoumoru suddenly grin and look at his little brother and said "not me little brother but you, well maybe not tomorrow but soon"  
  
"WHAT?!??!?!?!?!" A very confuse and angry Inusyasha said. "This can't be. How can they just say that I'm getting married. You're older and you're the heir to the demon world crown. I'm the second son. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the other part of the palace  
  
Lady Aya and Lord Inusho were discussing the new miko that just move in down the shrine by the palace. Maybe she is the one that they were waiting for all this time. It has been twenty years and Inuyasha is in the right age to take a mate. The lord and the lady of the house been dreaming for the day the palace will be filled of grandchildren. And they're getting impatient every minute, since Sesshoumoru is not going to take a mate anytime soon. He is more stubborn than Inuyasha. All he does is work and he refused to mingle with humans.  
  
"Your eldest son hate human so much" Lady Aya complained "I don't understand how can he hate them and in the same time accept me as his mother"  
  
"Sweetheart, Sesshoumoru took a while to accept that you are going to be his mom" Lord Inush replied "But you showed him love like a true mother and he thinks you're ancestors are actually demons."  
  
Lady Aya just shrugged. How can a miko such herself have demon ancestors? It was unheard of, well not in this era. After centuries of blood shed human and demons finally made peace to each other. But, of course there are still some who resist.  
  
"Anyways, I'm not going to sit around and wait 'till my sons take a mate" say very determine Lady Aya "I'm just going to have to do a little pushing. Next thing you'll know Inuyasha is getting married."  
  
And this is what Sesshoumour heard. And as much as he loves his brother he likes to give him a hard time. He believe that what a brother for-make their little brother a living hell. So as soon as he heard about marriage he started to look for Inuyasha.  
  
Back in the Study room  
  
"Hey lil bro relax" Sesshoumoru trying to cheer Inuyasha. But deep in side he's laughing. "It's not end of the world. Maybe you'll actually like..."  
  
Inuyasha didn't even heard what Sesshoumoru was saying. He was fuming with anger that he just wants to yell at his parents, that can't mind their own business.  
  
"MOM DAD!!!" Inuyasha yell  
  
"Yes son?" Asked Lord Inusho and Lady Aya with confuse look. Because their younger son is so red with anger that it seems smoke is coming out of his ears and nose. (  
  
"Sesshoumoru told me you guys decided to set me up with some bimbo. AND WHAT IS THIS FEUDAL ERA!!!! You can't do arrange marriage anymore!!!!!" yell a very frustrated Inuyasha.  
  
Lord Inusho and Lady Aya (like in the cartoons they just sweat drop and fall off their chair)  
  
"We didn't do such thing" replied Lord Inusho while trying help his wife get up. And yell on top of his lungs "SESSHOUMORU!!!!! You can hide for now but I'll deal with you later"  
  
As Lady Aya compose herself she look at her younger son "Sesshoumoru didn't hear the whole thing. And as much your father and I want to have grandchildren we want you and your brother to fall in love. I was just telling your dad that there's a young lady who just moved in the shrine. I'm hoping you will go there and introduce yourself. Who knows maybe you'll end up liking her. And before you say no, please grant my request. Can you deny your mother who I was in labor with you for..."  
  
"Oh mother not that. You know I can say no"  
  
A grinning Lady Aya hug her son and said "if any consolation take Miroku with you so it won't be too awkward.  
  
But suddenly a bright light engulfs Inuyasha.  
  
I should end it here but you guys say my chapters are too short. So I'm going to try to make this longer  
  
A girl with long black hair is curled up in a ball by a giant tree crying. "why me?!? I can't do this alone. What am I going to do now?!? But suddenly she felt strong arms around her, while whispering soothing words into her ears. Her face is buried into this person chest. She knows he's a he and she felt safe in his arms. It felt so familiar she thought. 'It feels that I know him but how can't that be I don't even know him let alone know what he looks like. With that though she fell a sleep in his arms. But when she woke up she was alone but felt warm.  
  
Back in the INU palace  
  
Inuyasha woke up with four pairs of eyes staring at him with concerns. "Inuyasha are you all right?" All of them said in the same time "what happened?"  
  
"I don't know" replied Inuyasha. "I was not here then here. I don't know what really happened. All I know I finally met her"  
  
Everybody looks at him with in his or her minds that he lost it, he gone insane. But Inuyasha doesn't know how to explain it. He just felt sadness then an urge to comfort whoever it was – then next thing he know he was with her. The feeling of her in his arms..felt so right. And he knows it's her, the woman in his dreams.  
  
Sesshoumoru, Miroku, Lady Aya and Lord Inusho felt that Inuyasha is not ready to talk about what just happened. So, they left him his room one by one.  
  
It has been four years since the incident. And she still can't forget the feel of his arms around her. And her dreams stopped since then. But she can't shake the feeling out. She's 22 years old now. Almost done with college. Few more months I can move back home, FINALLY! She said to herself "in few months I'll be back in Japan again and everything will be alright. I'll see my family again and maybe him" with that though she want to kick herself. And walked out her apartment muttering "stupid"  
  
"Who's stupid" her friend Sango asked her ask Kagome get in the car. Sango is the first person who befriended Kagome when she moved to America four years ago. She's a very tough girl. Kagome always say she's like a seductress. She's very sexy, of course who wouldn't be she has a long black hair with a killer body and a lips that every guy in the world just wanna..you kow what I mean. They've been friends since freshmen year. The university decided to pair Sango with Kagome since she's also from Japan. They felt that having a roommate from her homeland the transition would be easier for Kagome. And they were right. They've been friends since then.  
  
"I was just talking to myself Sango" replied Kagome. Kagome Higuarshi, the genius in the group. She moved to America to finish her PhD in psychology. At the age of 22 that's a big accomplishment. She was just smart as hell. But not just all brain. She might not be a seductress like Sango although they're about the same height and hair color. Everybody always had mistaken them for twin. But Kagome is not aware she's very pretty. Though everywhere she go she's a head turner. She believes they always have a second look because of Sango.  
  
"You Kagome Higurashi, in few months be a full blown psychiatrist talking to herself" comment by the person sitting in the back, Rin. "I don't think that's healthy. You're loosing it girl". Rin is a different story. Like Sango and Kagome, Rin also has a black hair but shortest among the three. The odd part is she's the oldest; the too much just a year. She met Sango and Kagome during her sophomore year when she was looking for a place to live. At that time, Sango and Kagome was looking for a third person so they can't lease the condo they've been eyeing since freshmen year.  
  
All three girls have their own personality. Sango is the tough one, Rin is the sweet girl that charm everybody with her innocent smile while Kagome is the shy and brains of the group. They're all from Japan in a sense and have their own story. Rin grew up in America but her parents are from Japan. She never had been actually in Japan, while Sango moved with her family when she was only 10. And as we all know Kagome moved four years ago.  
  
The girls are on their way to their training ground. Like might look like innocent girl and can't fend off for themselves. It's a big mistake to make those assumptions when it comes to these girls.  
  
They've been training martial arts for as long as they can remember. Kagome was encouraged to practice the arts because it was expected of her - Being from a lineage of miko. Specially, since the incident that 'till now she refused to acknowledge that it ever happened. But, the truth is she already made peace with herself and her dad. She already accepted that he's already dead. One of the reasons she's training so hard so when she comes back to Japan she's going to avenge her father is dead. She knows her dad will be happy to know she finally accepted her destiny. Her mom and grandpa pulled all their life savings to send her to America so she can be safe and finish her miko's training. She has to admit she improved. She can control her power and a heck of a fighter. Sango's reason for training is a bit different from Kagome. But she came from a lineage of fighter. She grew up with art. She would always train with her dad and brother. No one would ever believe that Sango is actually a girl if she comes back to Japan. Because she would always say "girls are wimp, boys are better" when she was little. But now she's a good as any other male fighter. And Rin just so happened to tag along with them during one of their training. Ever since then she's hook. She's developed her skils pretty quick. A combination of Kagome and Sango, might not be as good as Kagome and Sango but she comes a long way. Rin decided to major in journalism because she believes she can avenge her family dead through words. She will use her wits to expose corrupt people. But now, being friends with Kagome and Sango for three years now a little fist here there wouldn't hurt. (Some friends huh?!?) Well you can't really blame them being pretty and all, bad guys always lurking around them and they refuse to be damsel in distress.  
  
As the girls approach the training ground. (Sango's family built it for them. Being rich and into martial arts they're more than happy to supply all the things the girls need.) They show a black sports car park in front the studio with a handsome man leaning.  
  
"He never gives up" Rin said. "It has been two years and he still trying to convince us to join the company. They're talking about Kouga. Kouga is the prince of the wolf demon tribe. The wolf tribe is currently residing all over America. Kouga moved with his tribe in America for as long as he can remember. He can't even remember Japan. All he knows that his parents moved for the safety of the tribe. Currently he's one of the best agents in the company. The company is an organization that consists of human and demons. They have offices around the world. They're the one who handle humans and demons that refuse to live in peace together. And right now Kouga has been assign to their office in Tokyo, Japan. So he's going to try to convince the girls to join the company. With the skills in martial arts, brains and looks – the girls will be good assets. He'll be really glad to have them be part of his team.  
  
The girls approach Kouga. "The Answer is still NO!" Kagome said. I'm not interested working for you or any member of the company. Plus, I'm moving back to Japan after graduation. So, it's pointless to recruit me."  
  
"Well good morning to you Lady Kagome". Greet Kouga On top of wanting Kagome to join his team he's also in-love with her ever since he met her two years ago. "And to you Rin and Sango. As you all know I really want you guys to join the company. I'm going to ask you guys again for the last time." Please (trying to look innocent and giving them the best pout he can master( And looking at Kagome "I'm being transferred to Japan. Since you're moving back everything will workout. Plus, the company will shoulder your airfare and room and board on top of salary. And I know Kagome you will want to avenge your father's dead. With the company resources you'll be able to track them down in no time. And you guys always saying you want to make a difference this is the chance. If things don't work out in 6 months I'm letting you guys go. Just please think about this. I'm leaving next Monday. If you let me know by Sunday morning what will be your decision. If you decided to go I'll have a condo, cars everything ready for you guys when you get there." As he said this Kouga drove off.  
  
Althrough out the girls are all in deep thought. None of them said anything if they're going to say no or yes. Rin and Sango almost forgot that Kagome is leaving after graduation. Both of them are thinking maybe it will be a good idea to accept the offer since they'll be doing something meaningful. They're done with school and their families for sure support them. And the best part it will be like old times. The three of them will be together.  
  
Kagome don't really know if she wants to accept the offer. She was thinking of moving in with her family again. Deep in her thought 'it has been four years. I think I can move back home again. I already made my peace. I accepted that dad wouldn't be there anymore. It was just so hard accepting that he was killed. I know wasn't a little kid anymore when it happened – I was 18. That's why I decided to go to school in America. I wasn't sure if I can be in the shrine knowing my dad was killed on the ground. Knowing I was really their target. Am I strong enough to fight them this time? Will he comfort me again? Wait a minute? HIM? Oh boy?!? I really had been around psycho people way too much. I even start thinking about the person I don't even know, let alone know if he exist. But it felt so real....anyways, I guess it will be better if I accept Kouga's offer. I mean, I know I can always count on him. He won't let anything happened to me. And I don't have to live in the shrine. I'll just finish my family all the time. I wonder if the girls..'  
  
Her thought was broken when the two girls said the same time "I'm accepting the offer" She looks at them with her brown eyes with so much happiness. Now she knows everything will be all right. They're like family to her and both them had been her anchor. She hugged them both and said, "I'm glad you guys are going. I was a bit sad knowing I'm moving and I'll leave you guys behind. What am I going to do with out you too?"  
  
"No need to be all sad and sappy" Sango said. "We better call Kouga. And I know he'll be grinning like an idiot. Knowing he's so in love with you Kagomechan. I think you should call him. It will sound sweeter from you Kagome."  
  
Kagome (sweat drop)  
  
"I can't believe we're here already, well almost since the plane just landed" a very excited Rin. "Never been here. Oh I feel all grown up" Sango and Kagome (sweat drop)  
  
"Well Kouga-kun said he's the one going to pick us up" Kagome said "And he said that our condo is all set. To be honest I'm quite excited to be back. I thought I'll be scared but I get this warm feeling inside me."  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you dreaming about the boy again" Sango said while looking down out the window before getting up. "Well, maybe you can meet him this time for real. And maybe I can finally have a boyfriend."  
  
"Nani!?!?" a very surprise Rin said. "The great Sango wants a boyfriend. Are you sure you're not gonna end up beating him up. Or you're forgetting you're pet Kirara might just attack them. I swear that pet of yours is like your twin."  
  
And they start laughing and making fun of each other while they walk towards the baggage claim area. But Kagome can't stop thinking about meeting him. Deep in her thought 'is really for real. Rin and Sango always say, "Nothing is impossible". Living in the world where magic is everywhere. Maybe he's real.'  
  
On the other side of Japan  
  
"Oi Miroku can you please shut up!" A very annoyed Hanyou said. "Can't you see I'm trying to work here? Sesshoumoru will have my head if I don't finish this report."  
  
"And when that ever stop you"  
  
But Inuyasha is not in room anymore.  
  
Inuyasha find himself in the middle of Tokyo's airport. "Nani!!!" He muttered to himself. "The last time this happened I end up with her." Suddenly he felt a body....  
  
Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar. I don't have an editor. I tried to make it longer. Hopefully you guys like it. I'm working on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Feel free to leave feedback. Thanks 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As soon as their body collided Inuyasha find himself back in his office.  
  
"What happened? Where did you go?" Miroku ask  
  
"I saw her"  
  
"Buddy, I don't know what you're talking about. Her. That was you said four years ago. But every time I asked you what really happened you always change the topic."  
  
"I don't know where to begin"  
  
"From the beginning" that being said Miroku receive a big whack from his hanyou friend.  
  
"Oi, Miroku can't you be serious"  
  
"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You look so serious."  
  
"Why won't I be?!? I thought I already found her. But I guess not. I should have listen to my instinct. I thought she was Kikyo."  
  
"I'm confuse"  
  
"I never said anything to any of you. I was afraid you'd think its weird that I'm in love with someone I don't even know or let alone know if she even exist. It all started with a dream. I don't know how it started but I've been having the dream for as long as I can remember. I stopped having it when I met Kikyo. Four years ago, I saw her for real. She was in my arms. I don't know how it happened. I just know I felt sadness and next thing I know I was there with her. [Pause] I thought Kikyo was her. When I held her in my arms I know we were in a shrine by a big tree. And Kikyo living in a shrine, being a miko and they have the same hair. I assumed they're the same person. But, every time I held Kikyo the feeling is different. It doesn't have the warmness I feel when I have the dream and that moment I held her. But, I just ignored it. I figure I just need to give myself sometime. But, now I understand why I can't find myself in love with Kikyo. Because the short moment our bodies collided in the airport, I felt the feeling all over again. I love Kikyo just a friend.  
  
"I don't really know what to say to you buddy. But Kikyo might just purify you. She's head over heels with you."  
  
"I never said I love her. I made it clear to her that I don't see her that way. But she wouldn't let me go. I don't have the heart to hurt her. She's a nice girl. And she made me believe she was her. Never convince me though. I don't know how to explain it. Now I know for sure. I felt her this morning."  
  
"Well, we can't really find her right now. Plus, it's almost lunch. We should get something to eat and lets ask your brother for some assistance. I gotta admit he has lot a connection."  
  
"You're right! But..."  
  
"Stop mumbling!! I'm hungry lets get Sesshoumoru so we can finally eat coz I'm starving and we can discuss this"  
  
Miroku drag Inuyasha towards Sesshoumoru's office.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumoru" Miroku said  
  
"What do you want now?!? I'm busy"  
  
"We're going to get some lunch. And you're little brother over here has some girlsssssss problem"  
  
"Oi, Miroku you make it sounds I'm just like the two of you who has a different girl every week."  
  
"Stop arguing!!! Let me get my jacket and we'll head out." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Back in the Airport  
  
"Kagome are you alright" Kouga asked  
  
"I'm fine. With all this people it's a mission to get to your destination." But inside Kagome's head 'I felt him. He was here. He was the person I bumped into. I don't know how it happened. I felt he was here then not. Sigh I'm really going crazy spending so much time in the psychiatric ward.  
  
"I have all your luggage already so lets get some lunch and I'll take you guys to your condo."  
  
"Okay. But can I borrow your phone Kouga so the girls and I can call our family" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ As soon as the trio walked in the restaurant all eyes were on them. Being the three most eligible bachelors in Tokyo. Normally the brothers (Inu and Sess) don't like going out in public in their demon form. Everybody's making a big fuss every time they're around. But right now two demon lords and a monk in an impeccable suit is the center of the attraction. Who wouldn't gawk all three of them are sexy as hell and on top of that they're all very wealthy. The three men seem to hate the attention but deep inside they love it. They know the more they get elusive the crazier they get.  
  
They were seated at their regular spot. As soon as they were seated Sesshoumoru wants to get down to business. But when he looks at his brother he was staring towards two tables down across them. Inuyasha felt her as soon he steps in the restaurant. He scanned the whole place and he spotted her. Laughing and WITH A BOY SITTING NEXT TO HER!!!!! NOT JUST A BOY BUT WITH SOME LOW LIFE WOLF DEMON!!!! He muttered to himself.  
  
And he's two companions are no better. Sesshoumoru and Miroku are also doing some major drooling. Miroku drooling over some girl is normal but Sesshoumoru.  
  
Their thoughts were broken when the waitress approach to take down their orders. While they're waiting for their orders Inuyasha brief his brother about the situation. All three of them are in agreement that they can't leave the restaurant without knowing who are the three girls. And of course beat the crap out of the wolf demon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Their waitress senses some hostility going on towards her mate who is currently having lunch with his friends. She walks up to her boyfriend's table to say hello. She gave him a big hug and a kiss. Kouga introduces her mate to Kagome, Sango and Rin. All three girls are happy for Kouga. When he left America 6 months ago he was still infatuated with Kagome. Clearly the two of them are in-love. Ayame, Kouga's mate is also a wolf demon with a short black hair. Kouga met Ayame the first time he ate at the restaurant. She was his server at that time. Ever since then they become close and it blossom into a wonderful relationship based on love.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Kagome-san, Sango-San and Rin-san"  
  
"Drop the formalities. We're practically friend, right girls?!?" Rin said  
  
"Hey you guys, the three boys two tables across you guys been drooling over you guys. I don't blame them" Ayame made the comment while getting back to work.  
  
Sango react with hostility. She doesn't like being lust at. She got up and walk towards the guys table.  
  
"Do you guys have some eye problem" She said  
  
"I was just mesmerized by your beauty lady?" Miroky replied  
  
Sango didn't expect to be greeted by a very sexy man. She couldn't help but be attracted to this person. But she can't show that. She refuses to make a fool out of herself.  
  
Kagome and Rin sense their friend is having trouble. They decided to help her out. "Sango-chan" Rin called out "Leave them alone. We just got here in Japan we don't want to get in trouble. I know you're itching to have some fight. We'll spar later."  
  
Kagome is more sensible between the three of them. She decided to try a different approach "sorry for my friends behavior" She turns to Sango and Rin "Guys lets go Kouga needs to be somewhere as soon as he drops us off."  
  
Not wanting the three girls to leave three of them looks at each other as if having some mind connection. Sesshoumoru said, "I don't mean to sound forward but we can take you guys home so you're friend don't need to rush to his destination." In his mind ' I don't mind sparring with you Lady Rin, I can think of 101 ways to spar with you. Might not be in the ring but on the bed, definitely'  
  
"You're too kind. But unfortunately we need our friend to take us home. You see we just got here in Tokyo from America. All our luggage are in his trunk and he has the direction to our condo." Kagome said  
  
Inuyasha who's been quite all this time can't take the idea that she's going to walk out in his life again. He won't allow it. Not now that he just barely found her. "Since he's going to be going somewhere right after he drop you guys off. We'll be glad to show you guys around."  
  
Kouga walk up to them and decided to take matter in his hangs. "Hello Sesshoumoru. Long time no see."  
  
"I didn't recognize you"  
  
"You guys know each other" all the girls said in unison  
  
"Sesshoumoru is always present in the company meaning, since he's the heir to the demon world thrown." Kouga turn to the girls. "I know him pretty well. He won't let anything happen to you. So, since I can't show you guys around Tokyo today. I would feel so much better if I know you guys roaming around accompanied by people I know than just by yourselves."  
  
"Nani?!?!" The girls replied with a sweat drop on their head. "It's not like we can't protect ourselves."  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Sango said.  
  
The three guys followed them to the girls' new condo. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Other side of Tokyo  
  
"How can this be" A very angry miko scream "She was suppose to be dead. He's mine. No one else can have him. I need him to obtain the power. I know what the oracle said. A miko can unleash the power. I worked so hard to a miko's power. I even sold my soul. I guess I just have to kill her. And I will make sure she stays dead. PERMANENTLY. Oh I need to plan this carefully. But first I want to make sure they won't be together." 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The girls love their condo. It was simple and yet elegant. They have to admit Kouga did a good job. The condo consist three floors. The second floor, which is the main floor, has the living room, dining table and kitchen. The living room has big throw pillows instead of sofas. In the middle it has an antique center table in front of it a huge flat screen TV and complete entertainment center. Next to the TV is a sliding door that leads to the balcony-that has a magnificent view. The girls explore the kitchen and dining room next. Since Kagome love to cook she just fell in love with the kitchen. It has the stainless fridge, graphite counter tops- the whole work. The third floor is where all the rooms at. All the room has a nice view as well. It has all the basic things, bed, desk, and state of the art computer. They decided they'd check out the first floor later. The guys have been waiting for a while now.  
  
Sango is the first one to emerge from her room. "Sorry for keep you guys waiting. We just got excited."  
  
The first one to reply is Miroku "It's alright. For you I'll wait a life time"  
  
Sesshoumoru and Inuyasha just sweat dropped.  
  
"The girls are just putting their luggage down, they'll be down in a minute."  
  
Kagome couldn't shake the feeling off. The feeling she's been feeling as soon as she saw him. The feeling she felt when he held her. But suddenly she just forgot what was she thinking of. So, she decided it's impolite to keep your guest waiting. With that thought she headed down stair.  
  
Inuyasha is in turmoil. 'Does she know? Wait!!! I just felt something. The necklace mom gave me just glow. It only meant one thing. Some on just cast a spell on me. But why?!?! He's thought got interrupted as Kagome walk in.  
  
"Sorry for keep you guys waiting. By the way, I'm Kagome, and you guys met Sango and Rin. We didn't really have a formal introduction."  
  
Inuyasha felt something different from her. 'I know she felt it when we were at the restaurant. But now it seems she don't know me. I mean she doesn't really know me. Oh what just happened'  
  
"Nice meeting you. I'm Sesshoumoru, the guys over there drooling over your friend Sango is Miroku. And the grouchy guy is my little brother Inuyasha." Sesshoumoru replied  
  
"Enough with the introduction. Lets get some dessert. I'm craving for some sweets." Rin said, getting up to get everyone going.  
  
"If you guys want we can get some ice cream or something at the Diner."  
  
"Sounds good. Lets go!!!!." After saying that Rin just flashes Sesshoumoru with her trademark smile. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- They all squeeze in Sesshoumoru SUV. Of course, Miroku is enjoying every minute of it. Sitting so close with Sango. Inuyasha end up sitting in front.  
  
The diner is filled with high school kids are on vacation. They seated themselves all the way at the back. Since you how kids get so rowdy. A fox demon server approaches them to take down their orders but when he saw Kagome.  
  
"Kagomechan, you're back. We missed you! Specially Hojo! He was really sad when you left. He'll be happy to know you're back."  
  
"Hey Shippo. How are you? Say hi to Hojo for me. By the way, these are my friends (she introduce everyone.)"  
  
"Are we gonna order or what? That's what we came here for." A very annoyed Inuyasha said. He doesn't like the idea that Kagome doesn't seem to notice him.. And this runt is gawking at her. Then mentioning this Hojo guy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- They stayed at the diner for couple of hours. They were just chatting and getting to know each other. As much as the girls wanna hang out all night long Kouga called. He has an assignment for them. So the guys took them home. The girls thank them for the wonderful time and they'd keep in touch. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- The girls saw a package in the doorstep. It has all the details of their assignment.  
  
"So we just got here and work already" Sango said "I think he's going to be a slave driver boss."  
  
"Well, it won't be that bad. We haven't done any training this past few days. This will be a good work out. According to their file they're not really tough. Just street thugs that causing trouble." Kagome comment.  
  
"Well, lets get ready and see what's all this about." Rin replied on her way to her room  
  
After half an hour the three girls emerge from their respective room.  
  
The three girls are wearing tight black pants and shirt with black boots. Their outfit accented their very tone physique. Kagome braided her hair and wrap it around her head, while Sango put her in a bun and Rin tied her hair with a leather thong.  
  
"Ready" Sango ask.  
  
"Lets check out the rides that Kouga got us" Rin said.  
  
When they got to the garage they're all speechless. They're greeted with three BMW R1100 replika motorcycle. Kagome gets to have the black silver color, Sango the Black and white, and Rin has the black and red.  
  
They got on and look at each other.  
  
"Lets roll" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- The guys were a bit suspicious when the girls said have to go. Where can they be possibility go, they just got here. It's not like they don't trust them or think they up to something illegal. They're just nosy boys. So, they decided to lurk around. Wait for the girls to come out.  
  
"So what to you thing so important that they have to go?" Miroku ask  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumoru didn't get the chance to answer Miroku it was answered for them when the girls pulled out the garage with speed on their new bike.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered. "Where are they going on a bike and dress like that in the middle of the night?"  
  
"There only one way to find out." Sesshoumoru replied  
  
"Well we can't follow them with this car" Miroku pointed out the obvious.  
  
"What the use of being a youkai when you can't use the benefits?" Inuaysha said  
  
"You guys are forgetting. You two can run and jump of building but I'm a monk."  
  
"I guess Sesshoumoru will just have to carry you. See yah I'm going after the girls." Inuyasha said while he made is escape. He knows if he waits till his brother replied he's going to end up carrying Miroku. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- The girls didn't have a hard time tracking the rat demon they suppose to terminate. They found the scum and his little group in one of the abandon building just a little outside of Tokyo. Sango is really itching to have some really good fight.  
  
"Hello, guys"  
  
"What can I do for you sexy?" a very ugly rat demon replied  
  
"What about entertaining us?" Sango said then Rin and Kagome jumped in from the room.  
  
The guys couldn't believe what they're seeing. Sango, Rin and Kagome are kicking ass. BIG TIME. They're wondering what business the girls have in a place like this. Inuyasha almost intervene when Kagome was grab from behind but moved so fast that before he had the time to react Kagome already have the guy on the floor. Miroku almost cast a spell to help Sango when she was punch but before he cast the spell Sango is already up and grinning while she knock out the demon. Sesshoumoru has more discipline. NOT!!! The girls almost found them out because Sesshoumoru grab one demon when the demon was about to attack Rin from behind. He killed the demon with his poison claws. Weren't for the dozen of bodies on the floor the girl would have notice the one kill they didn't do.  
  
The boss Rat demon was last to go down. To send the message not to mess with them Kagome give him a priestess kiss. Of course it is not really a kiss. She purified him by just blowing him a kiss. Kagome power really develops over the years. Not like the old times miko need to use arrows to purify demon, some still do but Kagome is special.  
  
"I feel like I'm sailor moon" Kagome joke. "It feels we should have some pose, hehehehe. I haven't really used my powers on a real demon. I mean I did when I was young but it took a lot energy. But, this one was a cake."  
  
"Wow, Kagome" Rin exclaim. "Some power you got there"  
  
"Yah Kagome-Chan" Sango said in agreement  
  
"Well, I told you guys to train with me so you would learn how to utilize your energy. If you guys were just patient you'd be able to create and energy ball by now."  
  
Sango and Rin look at each other stretch their right arm palm up and said "Like this Kagome-Chan" And laugh  
  
"You guys!!!!!!" Kagome said. "You guys always complain about the way I train you. And said you don't wanna learn."  
  
"We were just giving you a hard time Kagome" Rin said "We do appreciate you teaching us. Because I know well we know it will come in handy later"  
  
"Well enough about this lets go home. I'm sleepy plus we're not alone. They're not part of the assignment so lets go." A ready to go home Sango commented. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The guys gasp as they heard Sango said, "We're not alone". When the girls leave they didn't follow. Inuyasha is the one who emerge from the hiding place. He is confused why the girls beat the crap of these demons. But Sesshoumoru interrupted his thought  
  
"Lets not worry about it right now. Let all go home. And we'll give them a call tomorrow." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- The girls are exhausted. They took a quick shower in the respective bathroom then went to bed. But Kagome is waiting for someone. She was laying on her bed with her arms behind her heads  
  
"I'm wondering when are you guys going to find out that I'm back and very much alive." Kagome said "I know as soon as I use my miko powers one of you will show much to finish the job. I won't kill you tonight because I want you to relay my message. I'm getting stronger every minute. I don't have a time to deal with weakling like you. Tell your master I'm stronger than that. AND GETTING STRONGER every minute." With that she threw out the intruder's body out the window with just a flick of her finger.  
  
The body landed on the grown making a loud thud. Loud enough to wake up her housemate. They all rush into Kagome's room.  
  
"What happened?" Rin Ask "Are you alright?" Sango Ask  
  
"Don't worry guys. Nothing I can't handle. Just that my battle is starting earlier than I thought."  
  
Her two friends look at her with concerns but they understand. They know what Kagome meant. Both of them knew that the assassin that killed her dad was intended for her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Unbeknownst to the three girls there was another intruder.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````` Well that's it for now. Hope you guys like it. Please review. 'Till next time 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Thank you for the reviews. And I'm glad that you like the story. This is my first fanfic. Anywayz, here's another chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!! And don't forget to review(  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha has been sitting on the tree just outside Kagome's room. He just couldn't find himself to go home. He wants to talk to her and hold her in his arms. He was staring at her window for hours when he felt another presence. Without thinking he leapt into Kagome's balcony. He was about to go inside when he heard Kagome's voice. He heard what Kagome said. He's even more confuse now and outrage. Someone is trying to kill his love. He won't have any of it. He knows she is strong but he believe she needs him and most of all he needs her.  
  
From the balcony, he just stood there for hours watching Kagome. It was almost dawn when he left. He had to force himself to leave. Jumping from building to building on his way, he told himself he will just have to court Kagome the old fashion way. Please with himself he took the final leapt towards his room.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
Sango and Rin woke up from the smell of bacons, eggs, pancakes, sausages and the good old coffee.  
  
"Good morning Kagome-chan" Sango and Rin greeted  
  
"Have a sit guys. I made breakfast"  
  
"We know. The whole house smells good." Sango replied while taking a sit  
  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Rin Asked  
  
On a cue the phone ring. Rin pick it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Oh that's nice"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"We'll meet you then"  
  
"Got it."  
  
As soon as Rin hang up. A very curious Sango looks at Rin. "Who was that? Is it Kouga? Does he have another assignment for us?  
  
"It was Sesshourmoru. The guys are inviting us to a picnic. And I agreed. Um...hope you guys don't mind"  
  
"You kidding!!!! I love to go" A very excited Sango exclaim.  
  
"What about you Kagome?" Both girls asked  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Okay lets finish eating then unpack. Maybe we'll have time to do some training. We don't have to meet them till 3pm and it's only 9am right now" Rin said.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
The girls were about to leave when they heard the doorbell. "I'll get it" Kagome said, running down the stairs to get the door.  
  
"Coming" She shouted, as she open the door  
  
"Hey Inuaysha!" She greeted, while looking at the other three standing with curiosity. "I thought we're going to meet you at the beach." Kagome is wearing a light pink tube top with some white shorts and flip-flops.  
  
"um well we decided it will be more fun if we all go together." A nervous Inuyasha replied. He was staring at Kagome like a lovesick schoolboy. 'She's even prettier up close, good thing we decided to pick them up coz I don't like the idea her riding on her big bike. I'm pretty much sure all the pervert is going to be drooling over her..hmp shorts like that should be illegal'.  
  
"Yah, you guys being new here. We don't want you guys getting lost" Miroku added.  
  
"Come on in." Kagome said, she opens the door and seated them. "I'll let the girls know"  
  
"No need, we're here" Sango shouted, emerging from the basement (first floor) followed my Rin. Sango is wearing a sleeveless white shirt and jean shorts with flip-flops while Rin is wearing a yellow tang top with a beige short and flip-flops.  
  
Miroku got up to greet Sango. "Hello, Lady Sango" Taking her hands into his lips. "You're even prettier than the last time"  
  
Pulling her hands from the monks grasp. "Thank you, I think" looking around her to make sure no one saw her blushing. She normally beat the crap out of them if they attempt to touch her, but when it comes to this guy she gets weak in the knees.  
  
Sesshoumoru looks at Rin. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
Rin picking her bag pack from the bottom of the stairs "I'm all set" Looking at the girls "Kagome, Sango?"  
  
Kagome walking towards the kitchen "Give me a sec, let me get the food basket I prepares."  
  
"I'll help you" Inuyasha said, following Kagome  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"Wow you made all this" Inuyasha said  
  
"I love to cook, wanna try some pastries. I made a lot" Kagome said, offering some pastries to Inuyasha  
  
"hmmm, This is wow"  
  
"Thanks, I'm all set."  
  
"I'll carry this for you."  
  
"Thanks" Kagome said, walking towards the living room  
  
"Umm, Kagome?!?" Inuyasha said, stopping Kagome  
  
Kagome turn around "Yes?"  
  
"Um well, I'm wondering,.."  
  
"wondering what??" Kagome asked, nervous – for some reason.  
  
"DoyouhavedinnerwithmethisFriday" Inuyasha ask, without a pause  
  
Surprisingly, Kagome I understood him. She looks at him with warmness, "I'll love too" and she smiled at him.  
  
Inuyasha was dumb struck. It took him a minute or two to move.  
  
"Oi Inuyasha, the sun is not going to wait for us," He's brother said, while dragging him to the car ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the beach  
  
"Kagome, this is so good. You can have your restaurant" Miroku said, stuffing his mouth with all kinds of food.  
  
But before Kagome can answer Miroku she heard someone calling her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
She turns around and there was Hojo running towards their direction.  
  
She got up and walks up to him. "Hi, Hojo! How are you?" Kagome greeted, while giving him a big hug.  
  
"I'm doing good. I can't believe your back. We should get together. We have four years of catching up to do. I miss you so much"  
  
Saying he heard a growl.  
  
"Yah we should."  
  
"What about Friday?"  
  
"Um I can't sorry. Maybe some other time"  
  
Hearing this the hanyou who's sitting 2 feet away just smirk 'yeah buddy she has a date with me, I should have ask her for the whole weekend now for sure he's going to say "what about Saturday, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr but if not I just have to make sure Kagome is not free...hehehehehe'  
  
"I'll give you a call, because this weekend I have to attend a convention but don't think I'm letting you of the hook missy"  
  
"Okie dokie, I'll see you around then." Kagome was about to say good-bye to Hojo. But she realized she hasn't introduced him to her friends.  
  
"By the way Hojo, these are my friends, Sango and Rin, they're my housemates." Turning to her right "These are Sesshoumoru, Inuyasha and Miroku. Guys this is Hojo, he was my classmate back in high school."  
  
"Nice meeting you all. As much as I want to hang around with you Kagome I gotta run. Nice seeing you again Kagome" Hojo said, giving Kagome another hug then walk away from them.  
  
By this time, Inuyasha is doing some big time sulking. 'Two hugs in 10 minutes, how dare him put his hands on my Kagome. Hmm.. my Kagome. I like that' With that thought Inuyasha is smiling again.  
  
But suddenly someone yank him off from where he's sitting. Sesshomouru is holding his shoulders while Miroku is doing his best to hold on to his feet. "On the count of three" Sesshoumoru said, looking at Miroku "1, 2 ,3" swinging Inuyasha and on the count a very angry Hanyou found himself in the middle of the sea.  
  
"Grrrrrrrhh!!! I'm going to get you two!!!!!!"  
  
He walks toward then with a full intention of getting his revenge. But he heard the girls giggle. And decided well at least I'm going to get at least one of them. I'll deal with Sess later'  
  
The girls started giggling. Then Rin got an idea. She beckons her two friends and whispered something to their ears. She knows Sesshoumoru and Inuyasha can hear them but not Miroku. Sesshoumoru and Inuyasha being a demon they can hear what they're whispering about and like the idea very much. By the time Rin finish explaining Inuyasha's ears are perk up from excitement and Sesshoumoru is grinning like an idiot.  
  
Sango got up and walks up to Miroku. She's the distraction while Sesshoumoru and Inuyasha dig a hole in the sand and Rin and Kagome pack.  
  
Sango ask Miroku if he wants to walk with her. "The sun is almost setting" Sango said. A very unsuspected monk thank this as a hint that Sango want to get him all for herself.  
  
He was too busy staring at her that he wasn't watching where they're heading. Next thing he knows he was falling. Before the can mutter a word Sesshoumoru and Inuyasha finish burying him. He's head is the only thing showing.  
  
"Get me out of here"  
  
"Nope" The two demons said, smiling up to their ears.  
  
"I'm going to get you two when I get out of here"  
  
"Sorry Miroku, it's actually my idea" Rin explained while laughing  
  
"Grrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you guys gonna pay"  
  
He was just screaming and yelling all kinds of foul words while his friends walk towards the car.  
  
"I can't believe they're really going to leave me here. Once I get out of here I'm going to kill those two demons." When they got to the car everyone was laughing and talking about how hilarious Miroku's face when he fell – it was priceless. They're acting like a bunch of 10 year olds. But before they all got in the car a very pissed Miroku is already there.  
  
They all look at each other with the same question on their head then turn to Miroku  
  
"How?!?" They asked, with sweat drops on their head  
  
"hehehehe, if you think that will get me..tsk...tsk" Miroku gloat "I'll leave it to your imagination" he said smirking. "But I have to admit that one was a good prank. At first I thought Inuyasha and Sesshoumoru pulled the best prank ever."  
  
Miroku kept talking and talking the whole ride. Inuyasha and Sesshoumoru couldn't take it anymore that they almost throw Miroku out the window. They should have know its going to be like this. He will never hear the end of it 'coz by now Miroku already told the girls 90% of the prank they pulled each other since they're kids. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Right after the guys dropped them off it was already nighttime. They stayed in the beach till sunset. And when they got home they're half expecting they have a new assignment. But when they got home no package or phone call from Kouga. Since they're pretty tired from all the excited earlier they decided to stay home and just have girls' night.  
  
They got into their pajamas and Kagome made some cocktail drinks. They sat in the living gossiping about anything while scrabble.  
  
"So, what to think about Sesshoumoru?" Sango asked Rin  
  
"ummm" Rin muttered, her face turning into a red tomato color. "He's really cute, but I don't know."  
  
"huh?!?" Kagome and Sango asked  
  
"He hasn't asked me out or anything. Plus, he barely said a word to me."  
  
"Uh guys" Kagome whispered  
  
"Oh my gosh INUYASHA ASK YOU OUT" Sango said, jumping up and down  
  
"Please say that you said yes Kagome-chan" Rin asked, holding her breath. Because for the 3 years knowing Kagome, she never seen her went out on a date date or even like a boy. She always says that she's in love already. She just hasn't met him yet but she knows that he's out there waiting for her.  
  
"We're going out this Friday. And for once I'm actually looking forward to it. For some reason Inuyasha is different. I feel warm when I'm around him. I just don't know how to explain it.  
  
"We still have two days before your date." Rin stated. "We have to go shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Yay shopping." Sango said. "You have to look perfect Kagome. I mean not saying you don't look perfect as it is. You know what I mean"  
  
"You guys are funny. Let just hope Kouga won't give us any assignment tomorrow. That reminds me I have to make sure he won't give us any assignment on Friday"  
  
"I'm so happy for you Kagome. I think its about time you like someone." Sango said  
  
"You're getting old already" Rin said in agreement  
  
"Excuse me" Kagome said, hitting Rin with pillows. "Who's old?!?!?"  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Sango scream, joining the girls  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` On the other side of Tokyo  
  
"So she thinks she's stronger than me." An angry priestess muttered. "I just have to make sure Inuyasha don't go on that date. He won't be able to resist me once I'm through with him. Tomorrow, tomorrow!!!!!!!, HAHAHAHAAHA"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Hope you guys like it. If you have guys have any idea let me know. I'm open for any suggestions. Since your guess is as good as mind on what's going to happen next. Thank you for reading. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Thursday  
  
Inuyasha's Office  
  
A very nervous hanyou paced back and forth inside his office. "I can't believe this!!" Berating his stupidity. "I've been on dates several times and why am I acting like it's my damn first time. And where am I going to take her." He would pause from his pacing once in a while whenever he got an idea. "AH!!!! Got it! I know where to take her." He exclaimed, doing some victory dance. Please with his decision he decided to send Kagome some flowers.  
  
After calling the flower shops he look through his messages. Earlier that day he told his secretary to cancel all his meetings and no phone calls because he has pressing matter that need immediate attention-which is planning his date with Kagome. He saw couple of messages from Kikyo. He knows he should return her 20 phone messages. But, for some reasons he felt that it would interfere with his date with Kagome.  
  
'Its not like she's my girlfriend' Inuyasha trying to justify his action. 'I told her few months into the relationship that I don't see her that way. He likes her as a friend, but she was one determine woman. She kept sending her notes saying that she's not going to give up on him.'  
  
Four years of knowing Kikyo he can't find himself in love her. No matter how much he tried. He even took her on several dates after realizing he only sees her as a friend. Plus, she's a good friend. He doesn't have the heart to see her in pain. Specially knowing he's the cause. She would always have teary eyes every time Inuyasha reminds her that he just want to be friends.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell her that I already found the woman for me" Inuyasha said, after thinking about the four years of trying so hard to be the man for Kikyo. "I'll tell her this weekend but now I have a date to plan" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Girls' Condo  
  
"Can please someone get the door" Sango yelled from the bathroom  
  
The girls are going shopping to help Kagome find the perfect outfit for her date with Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll get it" Rin said, going down the stairs. "Coming, just a sec"  
  
"Hello, flower delivery for Kagome Higurashi" The delivery man said, looking at his list  
  
"KAGOME its for you!!!!" Rin said  
  
Kagome took the flowers. "Thank you" she said, while smelling the bouquet of 2 dozens white roses.  
  
Reading the card while her two best friends snooping behind her  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Just want to let you know that I'm looking forward on spending time with you. Pick you up at 7pm.  
  
Love, Inuyasha  
  
PS. Wear something formal  
  
"He is so sweet!!!!!" An excited Rin stated. "And something formal, hmmm"  
  
"Maybe a romantic candle dinner" Sango said with hearts on her brown eyes.  
  
"Can you guys please stop it!!!" A blushing Kagome said "Are you guys even ready. We need to be back by three since Kouga has an assignment."  
  
Kouga stop by earlier to tell them their new assignment. He asked them to investigate about a woman. The company feels too much negative energy around Tokyo. They believe the woman has something to do with it.  
  
"I'm ready" Sango said, reaching for her purse  
  
"Me too" Rin said.  
  
"Let me just put these on a vase" Kagome said, walking towards the kitchen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*I'm skipping the shopping part.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After putting away all the things the bought they got ready for work. The girls decided to dress like high school students. (They're wearing something like Kagome's uniform in the anime) If they're going to investigate, wearing black in the middle of the way will attract too much attention. Since around 3pm most of the school are out. So, students will be everywhere.  
  
Being the miko she is Kagome felt some dark energy as they approach their destination. She casts a spell to mask their energy. To make sure the woman won't feel their presence.  
  
They didn't really found anything. Yet. They just survey the area for later visits. The girls want to be familiar with the surroundings in case they have to engage in combat or for any surprises.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After feeling the negative energy Kagome can't help but be worried for her family. 'What if this woman is the one after me? I have to make sure she can't harm my family' She turns to the girls "Can we stop by the shrine, my house?"  
  
"Sure" Sango said  
  
"We'll get to meet them, FINALLY!!!" Rin said  
  
When they got to the bottom of the shrine Kagome kneel down. She was chanting some spell and in a fluid motion she touch the ground. As Kagome's hands touch the ground the girls felt a strong energy.  
  
"Whoa!!! What was that" Rin asked  
  
"Yeah!?!? What did you do Kagome me? A curious Sango asked, looking around the surrounding. Making sure Kagome was the one who did that not some intruder.  
  
"I cast a spell for security. I want to make sure no evil magic will harm my family. With the spell no unwanted visitors can't come in and can touch my family." Kagome said, walking up the shrines.  
  
Right behind Kagome "Would they still be protected when they're not here?" Sango asked  
  
"Yep" Kagome replied.  
  
"How come you don't use that on us?" Rin teased  
  
"As if we need protection spell." Sango said, hitting Rin playfully.  
  
"You're right. They need protection spell on us" Rin repliec, laughing  
  
"Nee-chan!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hello Souta!!!!" Kagome greeted, giving her little brother a big hug. "Where's mom and grandpa?"  
  
"They're inside. Mom's gonna go ballistic. She missed you."  
  
Walking towards the house followed by her lil brother and two friends. "Hi mom, hello grandpa"  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Mrs Higurashi rushes towards her daughter and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Mom, Souta, grandpa these are my friends Rin and Sango"  
  
"Nice to meet you girls. I heard so much about you." Mrs. Higurashi said, hugging each the girls.  
  
They stayed with Kagome's family till dinner. Mrs. Higurashi insisted on making dinner for them. Kagome showed them around. Showed some pictures. Of course, they goof around waiting for food. Sharing some funny stories to Kagome's family. Mrs. Higurashi got all teary eyes when they told her about Kagome's college experience.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls had to walked two miles from Kagome's house. They left their bikes in a secluded area since they had to pretend to be high school students for their investigation. By the time they got home it was 11 pm already. The girls didn't get to sleep right away. They had to discuss some plans for their next operation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was just lying on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking about the woman they're investigating. 'I felt her power. Such power. It was so immense that I doubled over when I tried to tap into it.' She was tossing and turning for hours due to the creepy feelings she have about the woman. It was already 3am when another dreamless sleep took over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Friday  
  
The girls' Place Sango and Rin woke up pretty early. Normally, Kagome would have been up and have breakfast ready. The girls didn't bother to wake her up. "I'll make coffee" Rin said "I'll make some toast" Sango offered. "So weird that Kagome is still sleeping"  
  
"She must have been really tired"  
  
"I think the spell she cast for her family's protection took a lot of energy."  
  
"She deserves to sleep in. We'll just continue our investigation tomorrow. Plus, she needs to get a lot of rest for tonight"  
  
"Yep yep!!!" Sango replied, tossing some toast to Rin.  
  
After breakfast both girls decided to rest for a bit then do some training.  
  
They were training for 3 hours already when Kagome showed up.  
  
"Hey girls. What time is it?" A sleepy Kagome asked  
  
"Umm, 4:30pm" Rin replied, looking at her watch  
  
"Oh my" Kagome gasped. "Never slept this match"  
  
"Well, you're body is just recuperating from the massive energy you released yesterday" Sango stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"I'm gonna make some snacks and head out. I need to get something" Kagome said, walking upstairs to the kitchen  
  
"Hey!!!! Do you want one of us to accompany you?" Sango yelled, getting ready to attack Rin  
  
"It's okay. I won't be long" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Don't forget Inuyasha is going to be here at seven" Rin reminded here  
  
"I won't"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time Kagome got home it was already 5:30.  
  
"Where were you?" A worried Sango asked  
  
"I went to buy something at the mall" She replied "Nani!!!!" Rin exclaimed, "We were there yesterday"  
  
"I know, but I felt getting Inuyasha something"  
  
"Well, he's going to be here in an hour and a half. You better start moving" Sango scolded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku's office  
  
"Oi, Miroku can you finish this up for me" Inuyasha asked, sitting on Miroku's couch  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going home"  
  
"Nani!!!! It's only 12:30"  
  
"I can't think straight, I'm a nervous wreck"  
  
"Gee buddy, you're acting like a 16 years old, RELAX!"  
  
"Well that's that!!! I'm going home" Inuyasha said, walking out and heading towards the elevator.  
  
"Have fun tonight, and stay away from Kikyo" Miroku yelled, teasing his very nervous hanyou friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was just lying on his bed and burning some time. He was scolding himself for leaving work. Now the time seems to be moving slower. "I can't take this anymore" He yelled. He decided to unleash some energy. He went for a jog around the mansion's vicinity.  
  
By the time he was done with his run it was already 6pm. "Oh damn" Inuyasha rushing towards the bathroom. "I'm going to be late...argh!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 7pm sharp Inuyasha is already at Kagome's doorstep. Before he got a chance to knock or push the doorbell the door was opened. "Hey Inuyasha" A very perky Rin greeted. "Come in. Kagome will be down in a sec."  
  
"Hi Rin, hi Sango" Inuyasha said Inuyasha is so nervous that he started shifting his weight from another leg to another. "Relax, Inuyasha. Take a deep breath" Sango assured him  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he exhaled he saw Kagome's legs descending from the stairs. The first thing he noticed the modest slit of her dress, her nice tone long legs on a very sexy silver strappy shoes with two inches heel. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Inuyasha was taken by surprise. Kagome took his breath away. Kagome is wearing a long silvery dress. It only has one strap leaving the other shoulder bare. She had her hair up leaving some strands loose.  
  
He offers his hands. "You look stunning" Giving her a peck on the chick and handing her a single red rose.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said, taking the rose from him. "You don't look bad yourself" giving Inuyasha a heart stopping smile. Inuyasha is wearing a black tux. But he looks very sexy especially with his long silver hair tied with a leather thong. 'He's so handsome' Kagome thought. 'I never really noticed how beautiful his eyes. Never seen amber goldish eyes. He's puppy ears just add on to his gruff exterior. Making him sexier.'  
  
Kagome almost forgot that she got something for him. "For you" Handing a box to Inuyasha.  
  
"huh!?!?" taking the box from her  
  
"I just thought to get you something. Hope you'd like it" a blushing Kagome said  
  
"It's beautiful" Inuyasha looking at the bracelet  
  
"Hope you don't mind. I just had an urge to get you a present. For some reason I have a feeling your birthday is coming up."  
  
"Thank you" Inuyasha said, smiling at her. 'How did she know?'  
  
"Sorry to interrupt" Sango said "Are you guys just going to stand here and stare at each other"  
  
"We better get going" Inuyasha said, taking kagome's hand.  
  
"Have fun guys" Rin and Sango said, walking them to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the car  
  
"So where are we going"  
  
"You'll just have to wait" Inuyasha replied, smiling at her. 'I'm so nervous. Okay Inuyasha relax, everything is going to be okay'  
  
They were quiet for the rest of the way. Unbeknownst to them both of them are trying to calm. Kagome is nervous as Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After 15 minutes of driving Inuyasha stopped in a front of Tokyo's tallest building.  
  
"I didn't know they have a restaurant here" She asked  
  
"They don't" Inuyasha replied, smiling at her  
  
"Good evening sir, madam" someone greeted. "Right this way, please follow me"  
  
They were led to an elevator. The elevator finally stopped reaching the rooftop.  
  
As soon as the door open a guy dress like a chef greeted them and Kagome heard music. She looked around and gasps. "Oh my" and tighten her holds on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
The rooftop is filled with candles and roses. It was on the floor. EVERYWHERE!!!! And in the counter the whole member of the most sought out orchestra. In the middle of the room is a table for two.  
  
She looks up at Inuyasha with her eyes filled with warmness. Being in his arms feels so familiar. For some odd reason she feels that she's forgetting something. Not wanting to ruin the night she shrugged the feeling off. "Thank you" She said, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha's knees buckled up. The feeling of her lips on his skin shook him to the core. He almost loose control. He wants to kiss her more than anything. But he decided it would just ruin the moment. He led Kagome to the table instead.  
  
The evening went smoothly. They shared stories about each other. Surprising each other that they feel comfortable sharing their deepest secret to one another. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice the time. It was quarter past one by the time they got to Kagome's place. Inuyasha was debating if he should give her a hug then kiss her on the cheek. But Kagome senses his dilemma. When they got to her door she said "Thank you. I had a wonderful time" giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I had a great time too. And thanks for the bracelet." Lifting his right arm showing the bracelet. "Good night Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's it for now. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for the reviews. And don't forget to review again. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate all your suggestions and comments. Keep them coming.:-) Here's another Chapter. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Kagome got home from her date, her friends were waiting for her. "So how did it go?" A very nosy Rin asked "What did you guys do" Sango added. "You guys were gone for a while"  
  
"Sango-chan!!!!! Remove your brain from the gutter!" Kagome yelped, taking a sit next to Rin. "We just had dinner- that's it"  
  
"If you say so" Rin said, teasing Kagome.  
  
Then Kagome relive the night for the girls. After she finished telling them what happened the two girls has hearts on their eyes. "How sweet?!?" Both girls whispered.  
  
"I wish Sesshoumoru would ask me too"  
  
"Maybe he will" Kagome said getting up. "I'm going to bed." Walking towards the stairs. "Night night girls. See you in the morning"  
  
"I'm going to bed too. Maybe I'll dream of someone with long black hair" Sango said, heading towards to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was glad that his brother and friend weren't waiting for him when he got home. He wasn't in the mood to talk right now. He just want to savior the moment. "I'll send her flowers tomorrow" He said, getting ready for bed.  
  
He touched the bracelet that Kagome gave him. "This is the best present ever, good night Kagome" he said, closing his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dream  
  
"Am I dreaming" Inuyasha asked himself. "This feels like one of my dreams with Kagome but somehow different. She's not here" Looking around he saw a girl with long black hair walking towards him. "Kagome" He whispered.  
  
But as the girl approach he realizes this is not his Kagome. 'Kikyo' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Other part of Tokyo  
  
"If I can get you awake, I'll get to you in sleep" Kikyo muttered. "If you think I'll let you go easily, you're mistaken. I didn't wait for four years to see you with her." As she continue her spell. But for some reason she couldn't quite complete the spell. There is something blocking it. In her wishes to complete her objective she uses more energy. In consequences, she collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as he realized it wasn't Kagome he woke up. For some reason, he was pulled away from the dream. Then he noticed his necklace is glowing again. "This is getting weird-er" He said, getting to get some water. 'I better go see Kikyo, to end this once and for all. I don't know what's going on anymore'. (Sigh)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls woke up early. As usual Kagome made breakfast since Rin and Sango's cooking skills is limited to boiling water ,and even that they can't get it right.  
  
"Today is going to be a busy day." Sango said, setting the table  
  
"How are we going to get more information." Rin said, pouring OJ on her glass. "We can't exactly dress like students since today is Saturday."  
  
"We don't really need to disguise ourselves." Kagome pointed out. "She doesn't need to know we're there."  
  
"You have a point there" Sango said in agreement. "With all our training. And I suppose we can ask for the company's help. We work for them, ne?"  
  
"If that's the case we better call Kouga to let him know about our plans" Rin said. "But are we going to do this in a broad daylight?"  
  
"Uhuh" Kagome and Sango said in unison.  
  
"You guys are insane!!!" Rin commented. "Well, count me in"  
  
"As if you have any other choice" Sango teased, reaching for the phone since it was ringing. "Kagome it's for you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was already noon when Inuyasha woke up. He was not looking forward in seeing Kikyo. He got up from his bed and dialed Kagome's number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Is Kagome there?"  
  
"Hey you! Just want to say hello"  
  
"Hi to you too" Kagome replied "What's up"  
  
"Hmm just wondering if you're available on Monday for lunch"  
  
"Umm" Looking at her friends. Suddenly Sango grabbed the phone from Kagome. "She'll have lunch with you" She said hanging up the phone.  
  
"That was weird" He said, walking towards the bathroom. Right after he took a shower he went to get some brunch and head out to see Kikyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango!!!" Kagome said eying her friends  
  
"Well, it's not like you have plans on Monday" Rin said.  
  
"We have work to do, remember?!?" Kagome said reminding her friends  
  
"One day, big deal" Sango replied.  
  
"Plus, we can start working after your lunch" Sango said, reassuring her friends that it's alright.  
  
"We'll worry about that on Monday" Rin said, interrupting her two friends. "For now, lets worry about today."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, how are we going to do this" Rin asked her friends. They're standing a block a way from the woman's shrine.  
  
"We just have to remain unseen" Sango replied "Very funny" Rin said, nudging her friend toward the shrine.  
  
"She won't feel our presence" Kagome said assuring Rin. "I cast a spell like the last time."  
  
"Plus, I don't think she'll be able to notice us at all. Look! She's too busy throwing herself at some guy." Sango said, looking at the couple.  
  
"Yeah, your right" Rin said in agreement. "I wouldn't able to take my hands off him too. Look at him, his gorgeous." Rin said, staring at the gorgeous guy dreamily. But, suddenly she noticed something. "Wait a minute!"  
  
"What now Rin?" Sango asked, scoping the area.  
  
"I know that guy!!" Rin said, tugging on Sango's shirt so she'd look.  
  
"What a scum?" Sango whispered. "I think we should do this some other time" Sango said to her friends.  
  
"Yeah, lets go" Rin said. Trying to save Kagome from pain. They both know that Kagome really like Inuyasha. The way she described her date last night is enough proof that she feel something special for him. She even got him a present. And that's not like Kagome at all. Seeing him smooching with some suspect will hurt her big time.  
  
The sight they saw was Inuyasha walking up at Kikyo. But she took him by surprise. As soon as she spotted Inuyasha she lunged herself to him and start kissing him passionately. It happened so fast that he didn't have the time to react.  
  
But before the girls can drag Kagome away from the shrine it was already too late. They saw Kagome standing staring at the scene with hurt written all over her face. "I'm okay." She said melancholy. "We need to do this. And it's not like he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Are you sure?" both girls asked with concern in their voice.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm really okay" Kagome said, assuring her friends. "Lets do this" walking towards the shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Kagome's foot touch the ground Inuyasha felt her presence. The feeling got stronger even more when she's completely inside the shrine's vicinity. Millions things run through his minds in that split second. 'What am doing kissing Kikyo? What if Kagome saw us.' He tried getting Kikyo's hands away from him. Trying to set some distance. But what baffled him that for a split second he couldn't control his own body. As if they have their own mind but as soon as he felt Kagome he regained control. With all the things happening it didn't cross his minds that Kikyo has a hidden agenda. To him she's just a girl that wants to be love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She knows he's coming for her today. 'If he think he can say goodbye and walk away. I pretty much sure the potion I have on my lips and the spell he wouldn't be able to leave without declaring his love for me. He will sure forget about her. If I'm not mistaken the prophecy said the power would be awaken with a kiss. After today he will be my puppet!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were able to roam around the shrine without being detected. They went to different parts of the shrine. They want to make sure that they can cover the whole area. Sango saw some scrolls in east wing of the shrine. She took pictures of it. Sango almost took it. But realize that will trigger that someone was in there.  
  
Rin was checking out the first floor of the shrine. The place looks like any other shrine. But, something caught her eyes. She saw pile of papers sitting on top of a desk. It's not out of the ordinary but for some reason she had an urge to take a look. Not wanting to be found, like Sango, she took pictures of it so they can analyze it later.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome is checking out the living quarters of the shrine. She didn't see anything that will help their investigation. But what she saw brought more pain to her. She saw a picture of Inuyasha and her on the table next to the bed. And he has his arms around her. Then when she looked around the room, there tried flowers all over the place. Flowers like what Inuyasha sent her the day before their date. She tried to convince herself that maybe they're just close friends. Trying to get back to why she's really there. She started looking at the drawers. "No!" She whispered, staring at the pile of cards on her hands.  
  
Dear Kikyo,  
  
Can't wait to see you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
She just stood there for good five minutes trying to compose herself. "Why am I acting like this?" She asked herself, putting back the cards from where she got it. Then she realize its already time to leave. 'The girls must be waiting for me' she thought jumping off the window. 'He didn't exactly say he likes me. I guess he's just being friendly to me. And I'm so stupid to think he likes me. I just misread his action.' Walking towards her friends while scolding herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're late" Sango said "We got worried"  
  
"We were about to go after you" Rin added  
  
"Sorry, I was distracted for a minute" Kagome said. "Did you guys get anything. 'Coz I didn't"  
  
"Yep" The girls replied.  
  
Trying to put a façade in front of her friends. "Lets go then, and start analyzing them"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha determined to set things straight with Kikyo. 'She's doing all the crying again, but I got to be firm'  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone" Inuyasha said, comforting a hysterical Kikyo. "He'll love you unconditionally"  
  
"But I don't want anyone. I WANT YOU!!!" Kikyo said, crying some more. 'He's so soft that this always work' she thought  
  
"Right now it hurts but you will be find." Inuyasha said, getting ready to leave. He knows if he stayed any longer he's going to do something that he will regret later. Like giving in.  
  
But suddenly Kikyo went ballistic. She transformed from a temperamental woman to a raging animal. "IF YOU THINK I'M LETTING YOU GO EASILY. YOU ARE MISTAKEN. I WILL GET WHAT I WANT, EVEN IF I NEED TO HURT SOMEONE. KEEP THAT IN MIND INUYASHA." Kikyo yelled to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked back and gave himself a minute to digest everything. 'You're going to be find Kikyo. And even if you are capable of hurting people I'll be there to protect them. I'm sorry this had to end this way' he thought, leaving. Finally, ending all ties with Kikyo.  
  
"Hahahahahaha" A very crazy Kikyo "I'll kill her in front of you Inuyasha. I won't rest until I possess the power inside you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay!!! Onto another chapter :-) Don't forget to reviews!!!! And if you guys have any suggestion for the next chapter feel free to let me know. Thank you again for reading!!! 'Till next time. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Hello!!!!! Here's another chapter. Is it a Sess/Rin or Sango/Mir's chapter? Read to find out!!!!!! Thanks again for all your reviews. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When the girls got home there were a package at the door. It was from Kouga. It was another information for their investigation and of course a note asking how the investigation going.  
  
Sango went upstair to her room to take a quick shower, Kagome went to the kitchen to make some dinner since its already 7pm, while Rin check their answering machine.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"What am I going to do?" Kagome asked herself. "Should I still go out with him on Monday. I mean friends do go out on lunches right." Assuring herself. "I guess I just have to remind myself that he is just a nice guy"  
  
In the shower  
  
"Poor Kagome" Sango whispered, shampooing her hair. "For the four years I've known her this is the only time she went out on a date." [sigh] "And finally she stopped talking about this guy she met when her father died." Getting angrier by the second. "Bloody hell, I just have to beat the crap out of him. That will teach him a lesson." Please with her decision she dried herself ,got dress and went down stair for dinner.  
  
Living room  
  
"10 messages!!!" A very surprise Rin, pushing the play bottom  
  
"Hi girls it's me Kouga did you guys get my package.."  
  
"Skip that we already know what you're going to say" Rin mumbled, skipping to the next message  
  
"Hi Kagome! It's Souta! Just want to say hi. I'll call later"  
  
"Okay!!! One message for Kagome" Rin muttered  
  
"Hey sis, it's me Kohaku. Just want to make sure you're doing good. Call me back"  
  
"Okay one for Sango and Kagome already, and none for me" Rin complained.  
  
The fourth – ninth message it was just a sound of someone hanging up. "I hate when they do that" Rin complained some more  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Earlier that day at Sesshoumoru's office  
  
"Oh they're not home" Sesshoumoru said, hanging up the phone then picking it up again. "Maybe I should leave a message" Talking to himself. Then after hearing the machine he hangs up again. "Just leave a bloody message" He scolded, getting irritated to him. (of course who else). "I hate this!!!! I never asked a girl out. They always flanged their bodies to me." Debating if he should leave a message. "Why can't Rin be like that?" Asking himself, while banging his head on the desk. "But then, that's the reason I'm so drawn to her." For the 10th times dialing the number and finally leaving a message.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to Rin listening messages.  
  
"This better be a real message 'coz I can smell Kagone-chan cooking already" A pissed Rin said to the machines.  
  
"Hi Girls!..."  
  
Rin gasped. She recognized that voice.  
  
"It's me Sesshoumoru. Umm, just want to say hello, I guess.."  
  
"Moron" Rin muttered  
  
"Okay, I guess that is. [Pause] umm I'm actually calling to ask Rin if she's free tomorrow. [sigh] here's my num-b-ber 555-1212"  
  
"He's not a Moron" Rin said smiling. "I guess I'll call him now" dialing Sess's number  
  
"Hello" Sesshoumoru answered.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Rin. Returning your phone call" Rin said  
  
'Take a deep breath Sesshoumoru' jumping up and down in excitement. 'you can do this buddy' he said to himself. 'you are a grown man'  
  
"um Sess are you there, hello" Rin asked  
  
"Um sorry, I got distracted for a sec"  
  
"If you are busy...."  
  
"No!!!!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"So are you free tomorrow"  
  
"Are we talking about whole day event?"  
  
"Sort of"  
  
"Sure, I'll let the girls know. If anything changes I'll give you a call"  
  
"Um, Rin the girls are not going with us? Right?"  
  
"Silly! I'm just going to let them know I have a date with you"  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then" Sesshoumoru said, hanging up. "It's a date, in deed" Doing some victory dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rin just realize she can't tell the girls that she's going out with Sesshoumoru tomorrow. 'It would be unfair for Kagome' She thought. "I can't tell the girls" She said out loud.  
  
"What can't you tell us?" Sango asked, descending from the stairs.  
  
"I guess I can tell you but not Kagome" Rin replied.  
  
Just right after Rin said that Kagome emerge from the kitchen to invite the girls to eat. "Can't tell me what?"  
  
"Uh oh!" Rin muttered.  
  
"Ding Dong" (doorbell)  
  
"Whew, save by the bell" Rin whispered, walking towards the door, while the other two girls head towards the kitchen  
  
It was Inuyasha. "What do you want?" Rin greeted, with venom in her voice  
  
"Is Kagome home?" A clueless Inuyasha asked.  
  
Hearing his voice from the kitchen. "I'm in the kitchen" Kagome yelled. Thinking 'I need to be calm.'  
  
Rin let Inuyasha in and retraining herself to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Hi Kagome, hi Sango" Inuyasha greeted.  
  
"Have you had dinner?" Kagome asked  
  
'She doesn't seem to know or seen me with Kikyo earlier. Maybe it was just my imagination' he thought. "Umm, not really but I just dropped by to give you this." Handing the bouquet of roses to Kagome. "I was going to have them delivered but I had to so something earlier. It took longer than I expected."  
  
While the other two girls in the room rolled their eyes and muttered "yeah, longer that expected huh"  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said, putting away the flowers while signaling Rin and Sango to quit it. "Since you're here, you should stay for dinner."  
  
Rin and Sango was about to voice their objection but Kagome gave them a look that say "shut up, I'll kill you I you utter another word."  
  
When they were about to eat. There were someone at the door.  
  
"Damn, we're getting a lot of UNWANTED visitor tonight" Sango said emphasizing the word unwanted, getting up to get the door.  
  
"What do you want!?!?" Sango greeted, opening the door. Not caring if it's the president.  
  
"Aren't we grouchy tonight?" Sesshoumoru replied.  
  
"Everybody is in the kitchen" Sango said, directing Sesshoumoru to the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't know you're going to be here brother" Sesshoumoru said, looking at Inuyasha.  
  
'What is he doing here?' Rin thought. 'I haven't told the girls about tomorrow. Hopefully he won't say anything. "Hi Sesshoumoru"  
  
"Hi Rin, I was just in the neighborhood. So, I decided to stop by and also to let you know for t...." "Have dinner with us" Rin cut in. Not wanting to find out what he's going to say. 'just my luck. And I pretty much sure Kagome won't mind but I have to consider her feeling. Kami, why do they have to be related'  
  
Sesshoumoru just look at Rin with sweat drop on his forehead. 'my my, people are grouchy tonight in this house.  
  
They're about to start eating. Kagome just finished adding another plate and utensils for Sesshoumoru when there was another doorbell. "Ding Dong"  
  
"Don't people call anymore before they decided to visit" A very hungry Sango said.  
  
"I'll get it this time" Rin offered, walking towards the door  
  
'Who could this be?' she thought. When she opened the door. It revealed a very high spirited Miroku. "Hi Rin, how are you tonight?"  
  
"Lets skip the greeting part okay. Follow me, 'coz I have hungry people waiting for me." Rin said, pulling Miroku  
  
Kagome sensing that it would be Miroku so she already set another plate and sets of utensils.  
  
As soon as Miroku and Rin walked in, all eyes are on them.  
  
"Hi Miroku, would you like to join us for dinner" Kagome offered.  
  
"I love too." Miroku replied. Looking around he noticed his two friends are also there "hi guys" then he turned to Sango "Good evening my beautiful Sango"  
  
Any other time, Sango would be blushing but right now she's irritated and starving. "If you are going to join us you better sit now. I don't have the whole night" she spat.  
  
Sensing the there is trouble brewing in the air he immediately took the sit next to Sango.  
  
All of them were quiet. Miroku was the one who broke the silent. "This is really good Kagome"  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said. "Have some more" passing the plate to Miroku  
  
Inuyasha was just observing Kagome. 'I wonder if she knows. She doesn't seem know. But for some reason I can feel pain.'  
  
Sango is more clearheaded now. "What made you guys decide to dropped by?" She asked the three unwanted visitors.  
  
"I was just want to see you, my beautiful Sango" Miroku said, reaching for her hands.  
  
Sango sensed what Miroku intention she decided to offer him more vegetables. "Want some more?" Offering Miroku.  
  
"Is there something wrong" Sesshoumoru asked Rin, whispering in her ears to make sure no one would hear.  
  
"You should ask your two timing scumbag brother" Rin replied. She knows Inuyasha can hear her with his demon ears.  
  
"Nani" Inuyasha said out loud, catching everyone's attention. "hehehe, ignore me"  
  
Rin was about to informed the girls that Sesshoumoru asked her out "By the way, Sesshomoru invited..." But rudely interrupted my Miroku  
  
"So, you're inviting the girls to one of your estate." Miroku said, getting an evil look from Sesshoumoru.  
  
"Uhmmm" Sesshoumoru said, trying to clear things out and in the same time kicking Miroku. "Ow"  
  
"How nice of you to invite us" Sango said.  
  
Rin and Sesshoumoru just sweat drop and almost fell of their chairs.  
  
"Well, if my Sango is going then I'm going too" Miroku said. Not wanting to hear any objection from Sesshoumoru. "It is settled then. We'll meet here around noon"  
  
"I guess" Rin replied, looking at Sesshoumoru while mouthing "I'm so sorry"  
  
Kagome is not sure if she wants to tag along with the other two couple. She's happy for her two friends that they'll be able to spend time with the other two guys. But she can't help but to be envy. 'They're going to be all over each other the whole time.' She thought. She was about to make up an excuse so she doesn't have to go when she heard Sango said "That's perfect, noon will give us enough time to prepare. And I know Kagome will more than willing to make some snacks for all of us and maybe she can use the kitchen over at your estate."  
  
"Yah I don't mind at all" Kagome said 'there's go my plan'  
  
Sesshoumoru turning to his brother, "I assume you're going to join us too".  
  
Looking at Kagome, searching for any objection or something. "Of course I'll go" he replied, smiling.  
  
'I guess I should be happy that he's going.' Kagome thought, while finishing her food 'It's better than being the fifth wheel. Why am I such a baka? If I didn't jumped to conclusion that he likes me more than a friend I wouldn't feel terrible right now. Baka baka baka'  
  
While Miroku, Sango, Rin and Sesshoumoru are talking for their mini trip tomorrow. Inuyasha was just staring at the quiet Kagome. As much he wants to talk to her right now, it's not the time and the place. 'I just have to wait till Monday when it just the two of us. Or maybe I can get her alone tomorrow' he thought. 'But with the look Sango giving me and hearing Rin referred to me as a scumbag I don't think they'll leave me alone with Kagome' [sigh]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunday came a little bit sooner than Kagome wants it to be. She didn't sleep last night. She was tossing and turning the whole night. She even considered duping as low as faking sickness but decided against it. "I'm so stupid" she said, getting up from bed.  
  
Heading toward downstairs she heard some noises. "I guess the girls woke up early than usual today." But when she reached the bottom of the stairs EVERYBODY was there.  
  
"Did I woke up late" she asked, interrupting them from their intense game of UNO  
  
"No, we just got here early. Miroku replied  
  
"Oh, well let me get ready since it seems you guys are all ready to go" she said, walking towards the kitchen  
  
Inuyasha got up to follow Kagome. He was almost stopped by Sango. "I need to talk to her" Sango finally let go of his arms. Deciding that it's her friend decision not hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha called out.  
  
Kagome was making coffee. She was about to take a sip when she heard her name. She looked up and saw Inuyasha. She was just staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Clearly she has nothing to say him. 'He doesn't even know I saw him and he's not my boyfriend so what am I going to say'  
  
Inuyasha was going crazy inside his head. He got it sorted it out in his head. At least he thought he did. 'Damn I thought I knew what to say to her. I was practicing the whole night'  
  
Feeling uncomfortable with the silence Kagome decided to say something. "Um, do you want anything?"  
  
'Just you' He thought. Not knowing what to say or how to explain. He only did one thing he been meaning to do..................(I should stop now, j/k)  
  
He walked closer to Kagome. Kneeled down beside her and held her hands.  
  
Kagome was taken by surprise that she tried to pull her hands away but his grip is so strong yet gentle.  
  
He looked up to her beautiful brown eyes. Took hold of her chin and kissed her.  
  
There were million things running through Kagome's mind. 'What is he doing?'  
  
But that thought got tossed out in a second because a warm light engulfed both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the living  
  
The two couple was busy playing. That they barely notice the sudden power that passes right through them. Without thinking they all got up run to the kitchen. But the were blinded by a bright light. They couldn't even see if Inuyasha and Kagome are still there, or if they're alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now. I'm going to get something to eat :-). Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. And one more thing, I'll try to have more Sess/Rin next chapter. Thank you again. 'Till next time. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Hey guys!!! Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling errors. If anyone wants to be my editor feel free to email me. Okie dokie, have fun reading this chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Last time  
  
He walked closer to Kagome. Kneeled down beside her and held her hands.  
  
Kagome was taken by surprise that she tried to pull her hands away but his grip was so strong yet gentle.  
  
He looked up to her beautiful brown eyes, then took hold of her chin and kissed her.  
  
There were million things running through Kagome's mind. 'What is he doing?'  
  
But that thought got tossed out in a second because a warm light engulfed both of them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the kiss ended they found themselves in a middle of a big white room. Inuyasha held Kagome closer, looking around the surrounding. There were million things going through his minds. He looked at Kagome. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay. Are you?" Kagome said, snuggling closer to Inuyasha. "Where are we?"  
  
Inuyasha sensing Kagome's fear he held her closer (if that's even possible). "I don't exactly know, but I'll keep you safe."  
  
"That wont be necessary" A voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked "Show yourself." Inuyasha demanded  
  
"I've waited for many years." The voice continues, ignoring Inuyasha's demand. "And finally, you cam back Kagome. "  
  
"Leave Kagome out of this!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I've been watching you both, I was getting worried that the greatest power will be lost forever"  
  
"And what does got to do with us" Kagome asked, placing an arm on Inuyasha's shoulder. Hoping to soothe him a little bit because he was getting angrier by the minute. Inuyasha's anger subside a little bit. He was so worried, not for himself but for Kagome's safety.  
  
The voice read Inuyasha's mind. "No need to worry my child, I don't have any intention harming you two." The voice assured them. "I just want to help you guys to recover what was lost between you two."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, tightening her hold on Inuyasha.  
  
"24 years ago I revealed a prophecy to Lady Aya" The voice said, sensing Inuyasha's uncertainty. "Yes, your mother Inuyasha. For hundred of years people/demons have been searching for the power. The power that been sleeping inside you, Inuyasha." [Long pause]  
  
"Get on with it woman" A very impatient Inuyasha said, "You kept as waiting long enough"  
  
"Impatient as always, I won't tell you but I will show instead." The voice said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome almost doubled over from the massive information.  
  
They saw Lady Aya, Inuyasha's mother, talking to a woman. Hearing about Inuyasha's destiny. Meeting each other in their dreams - started when Kagome was born. How their bond brought them together? When Inuyasha showed up when Kagome's father died? How he showed at the airport when she arrived from America? How they would feel each other presence?  
  
"Both of you were born to this world to complete each other. Your connection makes your love the greatest love of all time. It is the key to unleash the greatest power It's not because you are a miko Kagome or you being a part demon Inuyasha. The power that sleeps inside you can only be awaken by only one key. Not just any love but Kagome's love. Protect each other, there are people who would try to take the power away from you Inuyasha" The voice said, sending back to Kagome's place. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It felt they were gone for hours but in reality they were only gone for a minute or two. As soon as the light was gone their worried friends bombarded them with questions and made sure they're all right.  
  
"What happened?" A concern Sesshoumoru asked  
  
"Are you guys alright?" A worried Miroku asked  
  
Sango and Rin hugged their friend. "I was so worried" A crying Rin said  
  
Sesshoumoru not comfortable seeing Rin crying walked up to her-trying to comfort the young woman at the same demanding to cease her crying. (He's a guy what can you say:-))  
  
Inuyasha just wants to be alone with Kagome. 'We need to talk' He thought. Turning to his friends "You guys go ahead without us" He told them  
  
"We don't need to go. Clearly we are needed here more" Sango said in protest  
  
"Inuyasha and I need to discuss a few things. There's nothing to worry about" Kagome said, trying to convince her friends.  
  
"We'll explain thing to you guys later." Inuyasha added, holding Kagome's hand.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you guys want" Rin said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within half an hour the reluctant Sango, Rin, Sesshoumoru and Miroku left. Kagome decided to make lunch for both of them. "Is there anything particular you want eat for lunch" Kagome asked, looking through the refrigerator.  
  
"Anything will do" Inuyasha replied, standing next to Kagome. "We don't have to be together together Kagome"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"We'll have lunch later" Pulling Kagome away from the kitchen. "Lets go in the living room"  
  
In the living room  
  
"I don't know if you feel the same way as I do. Or if you remember anything about the dream, the day your father died or at the airport." Inuyasha said, sitting next to Kagome  
  
"I remember everything but I forgot about it someone." [Pause] "As if it was erased from my memory. I didn't remember them 'till the voice showed it to us"  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said, reaching for Kagome's hand and looking at her eyes with so much love. "I love you, this might sound weird but I already love you even before I met you. You don't have to say anything right now. I can wait. I will prove it to you that I'm really sincere. I'll show it to you, just give me a chance"  
  
"I don't know" Kagome said, pulling away from Inuyasha. "I like to believe about everything, what you just said and about what we saw but what about the other miko in you life."  
  
'Oh boy!!!' Inuyasha thought. "It's not what it seems" Trying to embrace Kagome. "I'm not going to lie to you. We were together for a short time. It was right after you left for America. I thought she was you. But, I realize later that she's not you. And she's having a hard time accepting the fact I don't feel the same way." Capping Kagome's face with his hands. "You don't have to believe me Kagome. I know this is too much, all this information. But all I want is a chance"  
  
And she kissed him  
  
It took Inuyasha about 10 seconds to realized what was happening. (good thing he's not that dense hehehehehhe). The kiss ended way too quick for Inuyasha taste. "You won't be sorry Kagome" Kissing her once more.  
  
"I've love you for the longest too. But maybe it would be better of both of us if we take this slow. It doesn't mean you can take advantage of the fact we're destine for each other MR!"  
  
Inuyasha was so delighted and happy and excited, he lifted Kagome and twirled her around. "Oh I love you so much!!!!" Giving her another hug once more. "Is this mean we're still on for lunch?" He said playfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo's Shrine  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" A very furious Kikyo screamed. "I'll make sure both of you suffer. I'll let you have time with each other. FOR NOW"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Sesshoumoru's estate  
  
The four young adults weren't really having fun. From the moment they left Tokyo 'till they arrived, the four of them have been on a heated debate. The girls wanted to turned around and check up on Inuyasha and Kagome while Miroku and Sesshoumoru is against it. Since Sesshoumoru was driving the girls couldn't really do anything. So, the only thing they could do was ignoring them. And currently the boys are losing because they're headed back to Tokyo. "Are you guys happy now?" Miroku asked the girls. 'All I want is to spend time with her. Is that a crime?' Miroku berating himself. 'And now this happened, I will never get Sango to like me, baka baka baka'  
  
No reply  
  
"Rin, are you still mad?" Sesshoumoru asked, trying to sound very sorry. "We're going back to your place now." 'And here I am thinking I'm making a progress. Hopefully my lil brother is in a better situation.'  
  
Still no reply  
  
The two girls were just sitting at the back seat not saying a word. Both of them were enjoying how the two boys try so hard to get them to talk and forgive them. They already have forgiven them.  
  
They arrived at the girls' condo. It was already late. All the lights were turn off. Inuyasha and Kagome were already sleeping in Kagome's room.  
  
"I guess they worked things out." Rin commented, closing the door. "I'm glad"  
  
"They look so cute together" Sango added, "Even in sleep Inuyasha is protective of her" Inuyasha has one of his arms around Kagome protectively while Kagome's head is safely resting on his chest.  
  
"They're in one piece. They worked things out" Sesshoumoru said, walking towards Rin. "Are you still mad." Pouting. (Can you picture Sesshoumoru pouting?)  
  
"I wasn't really mad at you" Rin replied. Hearing her voice Sesshoumoru almost jump up and down from happiness. "I was just so worried about Kagome"  
  
"Oh I'm so glad" Sesshoumoru said, embracing Rin. Then he realized what he did, he let her go immediately while blushing.  
  
"I know I said I'll go out with you." Rin said "Maybe we can do it some other time"  
  
"I'd like that" Sesshoumoru said "Well, I better go its getting late. It seems my brother is spending the night." 'I wonder when I can spend the night'  
  
"Thank you again Sesshoumoru" Tiptoeing, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Sesshoumoru was just standing there dumfounded. It was only a peck but it was the sweetest kiss he ever received. 'What is wrong with me?'  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was not as lucky as Sesshoumoru. Sango went to bed without saying a word to him. He looked at Sesshoumoru and Rin couldn't help be irritated and at the same time envious. Rin walked up to him. "Miroku, are you alright?"  
  
"Yep, just that it seems Sango is really mad" He replied. "I don't even know why, I already said sorry and all"  
  
"Well buddy, maybe you should send her some flowers tomorrow" Sesshoumoru said, trying to cheer up his friend. "But for now, we should go home. So, Rin can rest too."  
  
"Goodnight you two" Rin said, walking them to the door  
  
"Goodnight to you too gorgeous" Sesshoumoru said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Then, dragged Miroku in one swift motion. Not wanting to see Rin's reaction. More like afraid because she might end up mad at him again.  
  
The stunned Rin was just standing by the door for a good five minutes while her fingers touched her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okie dokie that's it for now. Don't forget to review!!! Thanks for reading. Until next time. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Hey guys!!!!!!! Thanks for reading my story and for reviewing-keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Monday morning in Kagome's room  
  
Inuyasha was awakened by the noises Sango and Rin were making because of his sensitive demon ears. Normally, he would be grouchy. But the warm body next to him soothed him. He felt complete. Looking down at Kagome while stroking her long black hair put a smile on his face. "A guy can get used to this" He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you and I will protect you with my life." He added  
  
Kagome stirred. And she felt Inuyasha's arms around her. "Good morning"  
  
"Did I wake you up, love" He asked  
  
"No, what about you? Did you sleep well"  
  
"Like a baby" He answered, kissing her continue to nip on her neck.  
  
Kagome giggled when Inuyasha started to whisper flowery words to her.  
  
Inuyasha was so close in losing control when Sango started knocking.  
  
"Hey breakfast is ready" Sango said from the other side of door  
  
"That's what the noise was" Inuyasha teased, getting up from the bed  
  
"I heard that" Sango yelled, while heading down to the kitchen  
  
"I wonder what's for breakfast" Kagome wondered  
  
"Can you skip to desserts?" Inuyasha teased, cupping Kagome's face for one more passionate kiss.  
  
The kiss was different from the other kiss they shared. It left Kagome dazed with passion while Inuyasha's demon blood wanted nothing more but to claim his mate.  
  
"We'll continue this later" Inuyasha said, kissing Kagome for the last time before heading down to the kitchen followed by Kagome.  
  
They were greeted with the aroma of fresh bake bread, eggs, bacons, sausages, fresh fruits and a whole lot more.  
  
"Wow" Inuyasha said, almost drooling. "I didn't you two can cook" Looking at Sango and Rin.  
  
"...." Kagome was speechless.  
  
"We want to do something nice for your Kagome" Rin said "You always cook for us"  
  
"Yep, its our turn" Sango added "So, eat up guys"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat down.  
  
"This is really good" Inusayasha said, stuffing his mouth with some bread and cheese  
  
"Yep guys, its really good" Kagome said in agreement. "Maybe you guys should start cooking for breakfast"  
  
"Nani!!!!" Both girls replied  
  
"Ummm" Sango stammered 'I'm going to be broke' She thought  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea" Rin said "Umm we didn't actually cook"  
  
"Rin!!!!" Sango yelp "Oh well, I might as swell tell the truth"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were both lost and clueless of what's going on. They just sat there enjoying their breakfast.  
  
"Weboughtthefoodatthediner" Sango said without pausing.  
  
"We know" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison  
  
"huh?!?" Sango said  
  
"WHAT?!?" Rin yelled  
  
"It taste like the breakfast we had there" Inuyasha replied  
  
"grrrrr" Rin said "You guys know and you still..uhh nevermind!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at each other and started laughing. Then the two girls joined too.  
  
Miroku could hear the laughter from the door. For a moment he had doubts for coming over. 'What if I ruin Sango's day? Then, she'll be more mad at me' But when he was about to walked away he saw Sesshoumoru coming out from the elevator.  
  
"Hey good morning!!!!!" A cheery Sesshoumoru greeted "I see you followed my advice" Looking at the flowers Miroku holding.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is a good idea" Miorku said, looking down at the floor  
  
"Why is that?" Sesshoumoru said, ringing the doorbell.  
  
Miroku was about to answer him when someone opened the door. 'Oh boy!!! Here goes nothing'  
  
"Hey good morning!" Rin greeted, giving Sesshoumoru a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was about to hug Miroku when Sesshoumoru scowled and held her by his side. "Lets go in the kitchen, everybody's there"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitchen  
  
"Good morning brother" Inuyasha said "I guess both of us skipping work today"  
  
"I guess so" Sesshoumoru replied, taking the sit next to his brother  
  
"Good morning Miroku" Sango greeted  
  
'Did she just talk to me????' Miroku's mind burst. "These are for your, Sango"  
  
"Arigatou" A blushing Sango said, taking the flowers from him  
  
The three couples were having the time of their life. All grudges were forgotten. It was a new start for all of them. They seem all content being in the presence of one another. They were laughing, sharing stories. Unbeknownst to all of them after tonight their lives will never be the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys sorry it took me a while to post this chapter. And I know it's really short. I've been busy doing some schoolwork. I'm working on my research paper. Anywayz, next chapter will be longer. PROMISE. Thanks for reading and for all your reviews. And don't forget to review. 


	12. Chapter 11

Kagome woke up feeling warm and safe. When she was about to get up she felt a hand restraining her. So many things going through her head 'A HAND' then she finally got some sense in her and remembered the whole incident last night. With that thought in mind a sleepy Inuyasha sense Kagome small movements and it had woken him up. Normally the hanyou would be grouchy being woken up so early but waking up right next to Kagome put a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. 'A guy can get used to this'

"Sorry I woken you up" Kagome said as she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going" Inuyasha hot on her tail. Putting his arms around her waist and planting small kisses on her neck

"Breakfast, I usually make breakfast since the girls can't be trusted with the kitchen and shouldn't you be heading home MR." Kagome replied trying to put some sense into Inuyasha's head because it seems he only has one thing in mind right now and she's not ready for that specially with so many things going on and the new found information they have.

"I forgot today is Monday and I have to work. As much as I want to stay with you Sess, Miroku and I are working on a project and if I missed work today my brother will have my head. As much as I want to stay here and have breakfast with you I need to go but don't think I'm letting you off the hook, we're still having lunch." With that being said Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss and left.

"He didn't even say if he's going to pick me up or I'm going to meet with him at his work" Kagome said out loud while walking toward the kitchen.

Inuyasha sensing Kagome thoughts 'Baka baka baka, I'm such an idiot' He rushed back to her place, not even knocking – walked straight to the kitchen and all but yell "I'll have someone get you at 1 pm" and rush out because he's really going to be late.

A bewildered Kagome didn't even have time to react because the Hanyou had moved so fast but not missing his remarks about her riding that big bike of hers and guys drooling. 'I guess 1 pm it is. It will give me and the girls enough time to go through with our plan.' As if on cue the two girls walked in

"Good morning" a chirpy Rin, like always

"I hate Monday" we all know that's Sango

"I have a lunch date with Inuyasha today at 1 pm so we have to head out early, I hope you guys don't mind" Kagome said while serving breakfast.

"That's fine with me" both girls replied.

They talked, as usual, and of course the girls interrogated Kagome about what happened yesterday between her and Inuyasha. Kagome had explained to them about the ultimate power and about Inuyasha being "the guy"

And like always Rin being the hopeless romantic have hearts in her eyes "How sweet, I hope I'll meet the guy who's destine for me"

Leaving Rin in her dreamy state the two black haired girls got up and started to get ready. With that "Some friends, didn't even comment"

The two girls heard her on their way to their room both said at the same time "we know you're hoping Sess would actually do something"

Ever since Rin met Sess she had been in dream land about this boy and sometimes the girls just can't take it anymore because its always "Sess is this and that" driving both of them crazy.

But on the serious note, in the garage

"Okay, today is Monday we can be schoolgirls again" Sango stating the obvious.

With the two other girls in agreement the three girls drove off to their destination.

I'm sorry it took me forever to update. But hey better late than never Please review and I'm still open for suggestions.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own INUYASHA!!

At Kikyo's Shrine

The girls parked their bikes behind the bushes. They wanted to make sure no one would notice.

As they were walking up the stairs, they could not help but feel the strong presence of evil.

"Do you guys feel that?" Sango asked while looking around. She was a bit taken back with the ominous power she felt as soon as set foot in the vicinity of the Shrine.

"I have a bad feeling about this one" Rin stated while following Sango's lead.

Kagome didn't say anything but deep inside her know that whatever happens today will end everything. She wasn't sure what would be the outcome but it would end it all.

As they were walking up the stairs they heard laughter from a deranged woman.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Kikyo was waiting for them at the top of the steps. She was wearing her Priestess robe. Her eyes were murderous and ready to kill. She was a woman on a mission. She craved for the powers and she would not be deterred.

The girls were surprised to see Kikyo. It was as if they were looking at Kagome. They could have been mistaken as twins. If Sango and Kagome looks like sisters. Kikyo looks like a replica of Kagome but an evil one. She was emitting dark energy that made Rin, Kagome and Sango cringed.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked readying herself for battle.

"Who am I?" Kikyo said "I'm the one who's going to send the three of you to hell" With that being said Kikyo chanted some spells that took Kagome by surprised. She wasn't able to chant a counter spell. Next thing she know her two friends were encased in a dark energy. Rin and Sango were trapped and couldn't move no matter how much they try to free themselves. It was force field that drained their energy the more the fight.

"It would be a fair fight to have 3 against one….hahahaha" Kikyo said, taunting Kagome with her evil laught.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Kagome asked while trying to get a hold of herself. Everything happened so fast and she can't helped by blamed herself with the predicament they were in.

Other side of t he town

"Nani!!" Inuyasya exclaimed "What's this feeling I'm having? " Clutching his chest "I feel distress"

Meanwhile

"I feel a strong power" Sess said to no one while walking toward his brother's office. When he got there he found Miroku hovering around Inuyasha. By this time, Inuyasha was on the floor in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Sess yelled while kneeling down to checked Inuyasha conditioned.

"It hurts" Inuyasha groaned "I don't know what's going on but I know Kagome is in trouble" With that, Inuyasha found himself engulfed by a bright light. He found himself standing next to Kagome.

He looked around and saw Kikyo "what's the meaning of this?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo while putting a protective arm around Kagome. He can feel Kagome's distress state but at the same time seeing Kagome unharmed the pain inside him subside.

"I warned you Inuyasha?" Kikyo replied screaming at Inuyasha "I told you I will have you and I will not give up until I have you"

Kagome looked at Kikyo with confused look. "This is over Inuyasha? I find it hard to believe you are willing to kill 3 innocents' lives over unrequited love" an angry Kagome exclaimed. Somehow when Inuyasha materialized next to her, she found her courage again. She regained her confidence and determined to save her friends.

"Silly little girl" replied Kikyo. "You should have died the first time"

Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen next to her

"IT WAS YOU!!" yelled Kagome "You took my father's life!! What did we do wrong to you? Why do you want me dead?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha was so confused with all the new found information.

Back to the other side of the town

"Nani?!" Sess exclaimed. He was so confused. A minute his brother was on the floor and next thing you know he was gone.

"Not again!!" Miroku said "Remember what he told us, this can only means that he was teleported to Kagome" said Miroku while standing up…when it hit him "the girls are in trouble" said Miroku to Sess

"I'll explain later Sess, right now we need to find them" said Miroku while walking out of Inuyasha's office. He looked at Sess and asked "Can you feel, sense or smell Inuyasha?"

Back to Kikyo's Shrine

"Aaahhh Inuyasha, it finally dawn to you why I can't let you go" said a smirking Kikyo

"Leave him out of this!" Kagome exclaimed "He has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kikyo laughing hysterically "You FOOL!!, it has everything to do with Inuyasha. He has something I need. He has a power in him that I want and you little girl are in the way!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and remember the incident the other day. What the lady had told them finally making sense. However, it doesn't answer her questions about the relationship between Kikyo and Kagome 'This is not the time' Kagome said to herself 'I need to save my friends first'

It dawned to Inuyasha too that Kikyo was the one who kept casting a spell so Kagome will forget about him but it doesn't answer his questions about 4 years of dreamless night.

"I will have the power" Kikyo said while sending an energy blast towards Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha shielded Kagome and in the processed taking all the hit. His left arm was completely burnt. Kagome was about to cast a healing spell when Kikyo send another blast. The blast left Kagome unconscious.

Rin and Sango witnessing the whole scenario in disbelieved. They felt so helpless, they felt their life force was leaving them slowly since the black energy was absorbing their life force but suddenly they felt two arms encircling them. Miroku arrived just in time to cast a spell to released Sango and Rin. Sess was beside himself when he saw Rin trapped. Rin and Sango was happy to see Miroku and Sess " We are thanking but we have some unfinished business" an angry and thankful Sango. She wants to hug and kiss Miroku but she told herself they need to aid Kagome first.

The two couples rushed towards Kagome and Inuyasha. " You will pay for this" exclaimed Sango

Rin and Sango was about to launched and attached when they heard Kagome groaned. Inuyasha was struggling to stand up but crawled his way to Kagome. He reached his arms to touched Kagome's hand. 'I need to feel her, I need to know she's alright' he told himself.

As soon as their hands touched, there was a released of massive energy.

"NO!!" screamed Kikyo

The oracle materialized in front of the all of them

She looked at Kikyo and said "dear child, what have you done to yourself? You cannot interfere with destiny. I had raised you as my own and thought you everything I know. I helped you find a purpose but you abused your new found knowledge. You became greedy for more power."

Kikyo wanted to moved and obliterate the older woman but she can't help but just stand there. She couldn't move. She felt her soul leaving her body.

The oracle turned to Inuyasha. He was cradling Kagome is his lap and stroking her long silky black hair "I didn't outline your fate. It was written in the stars. It will not be an easy journey for the two of you but with Kagome by your side you will endure it all. I just hope the day that she needs to purify won't come" The oracle finished not explaining what she meant by her last words to Inuyasha

"Kagome, my dear child" called out the Oracle "I've watched you grown over the years. You have attained power that no Miko was able to do. Guide your mate, make sure you lead him to the light" with her last word, she touched Inuyasha and Kagome's face and vanished but before she completely vanished she whispered to Inuyasha and Kagome "You are now wed" "Take care of each other:

Inuyasha was in shock and unable to move but his body seems to know what's need to be done. He kissed Kagome as if there was no tomorrow.

Hello everyone!! Sorry it took me forever to update but here it is. I'm not sure if I should continue. Let me know if you guys would want me to continue with the story. Also, I was rereading the earlier chapters. There was a lot of typos and bad grammar…I'm thinking of maybe revising in the future. Unless someone wants to edit the story for me…thanks for all your review and PLEASE DO REVIEW!!


End file.
